


An Awkward Bus Ride

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nosebleed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama gets a bloody nose during a practice match, which causes Hinata to sit beside Tsukishima on the bus ride the way back.<br/>(or when bus cuddles happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Bus Ride

It had started off as an amazing practice match. Hinata and Kageyama’s quick strike was just as powerful as ever, and their opponents’ scrambling to counter it was more entertaining than it should’ve been. They scored point after point, and even when Hinata was rotated out the score kept adding up due to their ace. Karasuno was at its best it had been in since the last tournament, and the whole team felt invincible.

Then, Kageyama made a mistake.

He decided it would be a good idea  _again_  to take a volleyball to the face. This resulted in,  _yet again_ , a bloody nose. The rest of the team was debating on keeping a running tally on how many bloody noses Kageyama got, since it seemed to happen so often.

Yachi fretted nervously around Kageyama as he held a cloth to his nose, looking angrier than usual. She did her best to help, but he insisted he was fine and sat grumpily on the bench.

“You’re awful,” Hinata said simply to him, avoiding a punch as he was rotated back in.

Karasuno’s quick strike was out, but the rest of the team didn’t give up. The points continued to rack up, albeit more slowly, and they all cheered when they won the game. Kageyama’s nose had stopped bleeding halfway through the remainder of the game, but he didn’t want to disrupt the flow of the game any more than he already had. However, all the yelling and cheering (and Hinata jumping on his back) caused his nose to start bleeding again.

Kageyama glared daggers at Hinata as he held a cloth to his face again, grumbling even louder. Hinata did his best to look apologetic, but he was simply too happy about winning. It was all he talked about as the team filtered out of the unfamiliar gym, making their way to the bus and a long ride home.

“Kageyama’s going to be laid out in the back, so you’ll need to sit somewhere else Hinata.” Ukai said to the 1st year, who nodded in response.

He was sad that he wouldn’t be able to sit by Kageyama (not that he’d let the other know about that) but at the same time, glad because the other always ended up passed out all over him. He moved a lot in his sleep too, so he considered it fair.

Hinata was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice exactly who he was sitting by. “Not sitting next to the king this time?” A low, teasing voice said to him, and he flinched as he realized he was sitting next to Tsukishima.

“He has to lie down in the back,” Hinata mumbled, starting to get up. “I should move before Yamaguchi gets on-”

“-He’s not here today.” Tsukishima stated, raising an eyebrow at the other. “He’s sick. Did you honestly not notice?”

Hinata flushed slightly. “No! I noticed! I just forgot,” he said, still moving to get up.

He started when the bus moved, and sat down resignedly. It looked like he was going to have to endure the bus ride with Tsukishima. Why couldn’t he have sat next to someone more friendly, like Tanaka or Nishinoya? Hinata glanced around the bus to see those two sharing a seat and asleep already, Tanaka’s face mostly buried in the upsweep that is Nishinoya’s hair. It looks like everyone had already decided to pass out.

How was he supposed to sleep next to  _Tsukishima_ , of all people? He’d probably draw on Hinata’s face, knowing him. At the same time, there was no way Hinata was going to stay up and attempt conversation with him. He was utterly exhausted. He’d just have to sleep sitting up, back completely straight and not leaning to either side.

Tsukishima, meanwhile, had fished his headphones out of his bag and put them on, low music soon filtering out. At least he had the window seat, so if he wanted to he could fall asleep leaning against that. Hinata shifted slightly, pulling up his knees and burrowing his face against them as he tried to fall asleep.

Just when he started to drift off, he felt someone grab him and opened his eyes sleepily. “What’s the problem?” he mumbled when he saw Tsukishima clutching his jacket.

“Good job, you almost fell out of the chair.” the blonde said, letting go of him.

Hinata yawned, moving a bit closer. “Sorry,” he said softly, unknowingly leaning against Tsukishima.

Tsukishima watched with wide eyes as Hinata snuggled against his side, yawning a bit again and smiling as he fell asleep. He didn’t know if he should smack the other awake or let him be. It would be troublesome if Hinata drooled on him, but at the same time he didn’t know if he had the energy to hit him until he woke up. Hinata was notorious for being a heavy sleeper, and once he was asleep there was little that would wake him up.

The other finally decided to just let Hinata be. It would be an hour before they got back, and by then he should be rested enough to wake up with just one hit. Plus, he was a lot quieter when he was asleep. Tsukishima liked the quiet. This is why he didn’t protest when he felt Hinata latch onto his jacket sleeve, still sleeping with his knees against his chest.

Hinata looked like a child, Tsukishima thought as he put an arm around Hinata’s shoulder. It was only to make sure the other wouldn’t fall again, after all. He didn’t look comfortable with his knees pulled up, so Tsukishima nudged him until he slid his legs down. Throughout all of Tsukishima’s fussing and moving, Hinata remained asleep.

He only woke up when the other was finished, rubbing his eyes and looking up. He thought he was cuddling Kageyama, like they usually do during the long bus rides home. That’s why he was surprised to see Tsukishima’s pink face, but he was too tired to care. He yawned again, grabbing the blonde’s other arm and tugging until Tsukishima was practically hugging Hinata. The short teen then fell asleep again, oblivious to what he just did.

Tsukishima sighed, ignoring how his entire body was now angled towards Hinata and how Hinata was practically in his lap. He reconciled with the fact that he’d be spending the rest of the bus ride as the other’s pillow. At least everyone was asleep, so no one would witness this.

Tsukishima leaned his head back, drifting off to the low bass of his music.

—

Hinata woke up to someone smacking his shoulder. “What was that for?” he said loudly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“Idiot, we’re back.” Tsukishima’s voice was heard, and Hinata finally opened his eyes.

His face turned pink when he realized he had to be sleeping  _against_  Tsukishima, of all people. The other didn’t look bothered, so that was at least a good thing. Hopefully he would just forget about it, Hinata knew he was going to do his best to as well.

“Sorry for that,” he ended up muttering at the taller teen, who did little more than raise an eyebrow.

Hinata got off the bus as soon as possible, oblivious to exactly what happened when he had napped on the bus.

He didn’t remember until Kageyama and him were walking home, chatting to each other about the match. “So,” Kageyama began, an eerie smirk on his face. “You and Tsukishima seemed to be friendly during the ride back.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, not liking the look on the other’s face. “Yeah, I fell asleep on him. I couldn’t help it.”

“You  _made him cuddle you_ ,” Kageyama said, voice teasing and full of amusement. “His face was bright red. I could see it from the back of the bus.”

Hinata’s face was now bright red as he stuttered, “Wha-no-asshole! You were supposed to be laying down!”

“I felt better halfway through the ride.” Kageyama said matter-of-factly. “You really don’t remember cuddling him?”

“Shut up!”

“What’s next, are you going to hold his hand?”

“I’m going to give you another bloody nose!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr mirror [here](http://transtobio.tumblr.com/post/99457286131/an-awkward-bus-ride)


End file.
